a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic jar containing flowable cosmetics, such as cream and ointment, and in particular to an applicator that is mounted to a cap portion and fit into a receptacle received and retained in a container portion for being compressed and absorbing the cream stored in the receptacle and where the cap portion forms a top cavity for receiving different cosmetics.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cosmetic jar, especially a jar for containing cosmetic cream or ointment, is often provided with a scraper plate to allow a user to pick up a desired amount of cream from the jar. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 of the attached drawings, the conventional cosmetic jar comprises a container 30 which forms a hollow space for receiving the cosmetic cream is received through an opening and a cap 31 releasably mounted to the container 30 for closing the opening. For efficient access of the cream, the cap 31 is provided with the scraper plate, which is designated with reference numeral 32 in the drawings. The scraper plate 32 is made slightly concaved to hold an amount of cream thereon. The scraper plate 32, although effective in picking up an amount of the cream from the container, is incapable to precisely control the amount of the cream picked up. For example, an excessive amount of cream picked up by the scraper plate may caused by the gravity to flow out of the scraper plate and form droplets. To solve such a problem, the user may need to level off the excessive amount of cream by sweeping the scraper plate through a rim of the opening of the container to force the excessive cream to flow back into the container. However, such an operation requires care be exercised to avoid undesired overflowing of the scream off the rim. This often causes undesired contamination and inconvenience.
Thus, it is desired to provide an application device for a cosmetics containing jar that overcomes the above discussed problems associated with the conventional cosmetic jars.